Generally, traffic accidents may occur due to various reasons, for example, careless driving of vehicle drivers or unexpected hazards caused by road conditions. In particular, the number of traffic accidents caused by drowsy driving is increasing every year. Most traffic accidents caused by drowsy driving may cause fatal accidents leading to human casualties, resulting in serious social problems.
The driver may perform drowsy driving caused by mental or physical fatigue, for example, lack of sleep, prolonged driving, driving on boring roads, traffic jams, etc.
For safe driving, it is necessary to check the driver's health condition in advance so as to prevent accidents caused by drowsy driving.